


Golden German Swan

by yurihentai641



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Henry is so freaking cute, Lesbians, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Emma finds herself in another magical mishap except this time there is no reversing it. Will Emma find herself in the dog house. Maybe she'll even like it. SWANQUEEN. Don't like don't read. Rated M for cursing and smut. I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. Most likely G!P Regina.





	1. I'm Fluffy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. The only thing I own is my mind.

Regina sighed in annoyance in response to the blonde who stood before her. Out of ever magical mishap or mistake she'd managed to involve herself into this one seemed to be the biggest.

"Regina say something. How bad is it?" Emma asked with a nervous lilt to her voice.

"Honestly. I'm not sure if I want you in my house until you're housebroken" Regina said sarcastically.

"Not funny Regina" Emma grunted out.

Regina who had been trying to take Emma seriously this whole time just couldn't find it in her anymore to continue. The blonde's expression was funny and Regina would reluctantly admit adorable.

"How did you get yourself into this one Emma?" Regina asked.

"Well, you see" Emma began.

FLASHBACK

Emma had been messing around with some of Regina's magic stuff. The magic stuff that she'd been told time and time again to leave alone. Magic stuff that she had obviously touch.

"Dominaneous Stranium? What's that?" Emma mumbled to herself as she read the label on the glass jar with the funky blue powder. Suddenly her personal cell phone rang. "Hello? David… Pongo again… yeah, I've got it. Later"

Standing up with a stretch Emma cursed as the jar tipped over spilling the blue content all over her.

"Just great."

There was nothing she could do about it now. She closed the jar up with the rest of its contents before dusting herself off. Grabbing her keys she headed out of the door.

Tracking down Pongo wasn't hard. Or it wasn't hard because he'd always end up in similar areas. Places with water. So a creak in the woods, the waterfall, duck pond. With a lucky guess, it would seem Emma found Pongo barking at a couple of ducks at the pond and tackled him to the ground before he could get away.

"Hey there Pongo. Good to see you out and enjoying the weather" Emma joked as she accepted the dog jumping up on her and licking her in the face. She was confused and just a bit disgusted when he sneezed directly in her face and even worse, her mouth.

"Thanks, Pongo" she grumbled as she wiped her mouth against her sleeve. She noticed the left behind blue residue as well but decided that there was nothing wrong with it.

END FLASHBACK

Obviously ignoring it was the wrong thing to do Emma thought if her current situation was anything to go by.

"Serves you right" Regina mumbled with a laugh.

"Regina come on, please! You must know a way to change me back!" Emma said desperately.

"Afraid not Emma. That was a DNA altering dust that you were playing with. You're lucky that you've only gotten stuck with this minor change" Regina said with a shrug before Emma growled in frustration.

"MINOR! Regina I have dog ears, and a tail!" Emma exclaimed.

"Fluffy dog ears and a tail. I don't know what you want me to do Emma"

"Fix me"

"I'll schedule an appointment with the vet" Regina remarked.

"Please Regina. Stop the jokes. Is there any way to fix this?" Emma asked lowly.

"Emma, as far as I know, there is no way to reverse this. I will look but I don't want to get your hopes up. At the very least expect to be stuck like this." Regina told her.

All in all, Emma didn't look too bad. Her hair was glowing and was thicker in appearance. From her ears and tails, she seemed to be a Golden Retriever-German Sheppard mix. Her ears were pinned back and her tail hung loosely behind her letting Regina on to what mood Emma was in.

"Come, Emma, how about I treat you to a meal at Granny's. It might cheer you up" Regina offered. She and Emma were kind of friends now. They were also kind of something else.

"I can get whatever I want?"

"Anything. Come"

"Okay but please. No more dog jokes?"

"I'll try my best. Hopefully, people won't disturb us and just think we're out on a walk" Regina told her before pausing. "This might be harder than I thought."

"Right" Emma groaned before following Regina out of the door.

Making it to Granny's in record time Regina and Emma allowed the stares and whispers to persist. It was nothing new.

"Hi there Emma, Regina what can I get…" Ruby started as she walked up to their table with pen and pad but froze as she inspected her friend. "Emma, what happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'll explain later" Emma groaned in annoyance. She just wanted to eat.

"You might want to come up with something now. Seems your parents aren't too far away" Ruby told her before taking their orders and rushing off. Suddenly the diner was filled with the scent of peppermint and white chocolate.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked.

"That smell" Emma answered as she tried to figure out just where it was coming from.

"Those are your parents." Ruby offered before placing their food down in front of them.

"What do they smell like?" Regina asked as she twirled her forks, knife, and spoon inside of the cup of hot water.

"Like peppermint and white chocolate" Emma mumbled.

"What do I smell like?"

Emma took a moment to actually focus on Regina's scent. She smelled like apple pie at first, but then she smelled like a pine forest, sunlight, and like unfallen rain. Before she got the chance to answer a high pitched voice interrupted them.

"EMMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" her mother Mary Margaret asked in shock.

"Mom it's fine. I had a little magic accident" Emma told her with both hands raised in an attempt to calm her down.

"A magic accident. Are you sure it was an accident, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as she shot a small suspicious glare Regina's way. Even though Emma and Regina were friends and Henry was back living with his mother (Regina) Mary Margaret still didn't trust Regina. At the best times she was civil but at the worst, she was downright hostile. What was surprising was the fact that Regina never rose to her taunts.

"Mom Regina wasn't even with me when this happened. I touched some stuff that she specifically told me not to and this is what happened" Emma defended.

"How do you know that wasn't a part of Regina plan Emma? We all know that to you no doesn't matter" Mary Margret said without any thought and Emma found herself insulted.

"Yeah, sure thanks, mom. I'm going to leave now" Emma grumbled as she stood and headed towards the door. She could hear Regina saying goodbye to her parents and placing her money down before catching up to her.

"Well that could have been worse" she said with a smile.

"Always could have been worse. Could have not happened at all as well" Emma told her with a shrug.

Suddenly Emma's newly sensitive nose was hit with the smell of dirt, cotton candy, and dust. Soon enough when a small body slammed into her and Regina she realized who it was.

"Henry" Regina said happily hugging her son.

"Hey, there kid," Emma said as she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Hey mom, hey Emma" he said before finally getting a good look at his blond-haired mother. Were those ears and was that a tail.

"Henry are you okay?"

"Ma you know when I suggested you talk mom into getting me a puppy I didn't mean turn yourself into one" Henry told her so seriously that Regina couldn't help but laugh at the face that Emma pulled.

"I think you could call her more of a stray" Regina said between laughing.

"It's not funny!" Emma snapped.

"Hey, mom can we keep her?" Henry asked joining in with his brunette mother to tease the blond.

"I don't like either of you right now" Emma snapped but grinned at their laughing faces after her back was turned. She didn't realize that they could tell she was happy because of the rapid movement of her tail.

She had a lot to learn about her new body.

A/N: Hey everyone so I've decided that this is the story that I will post after the conclusion of Sacrifice? Also for those of you who follow Catty Imprint that will be updated by Thursday. Thanks for the support everyone.


	2. Full at MDs

Chapter 2: Full at MDs  
A/N: Hey guys it's been a while. Here is the long-awaited second chapter for GGS.

Date: November 1, 2016, Time: 1:21 AM

Date: November 3, 2016, Time: 10:38 AM

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME

THIRD POV

Regina has been searching tirelessly for a remedy for Emma's problem. For a week she's just about locked in her personal libraries going over every spell, potion, and enchantment within. So far she had come across nothing. No way to revert Emma back to how she was before though Emma seemed to be getting used to it after a full seven days.

The biggest pain that Regina was experiencing right now was the Charmings. Snow and her Prince were getting on her last nerves. Between threatening her and accusing her of doing this to Emma, and berating her skills for being unable to fix it she was just about ready to call off their truce and kill them now. The only reason she hasn't is that Emma was totally against it.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he knocked loudly on Regina's doors. "Ma is here! Let's go eat Mom!" Henry shouted before Regina heard a thumping on the stairs indicating that Henry had yet to decide to listen after how many times she'd instructed him to not run down the stairs.

Exiting her office and walking down the stairs Regina saw Emma by the door animatedly talking to their ten-year-old.

"Hi, Regina" Emma said as she looked up to with a smile. Her senses had gotten better and now she could easily pick up on Regina's scent when it wasn't masked.

"Emma. How are you feeling dear?" Regina asked as she moved over to stand a bit awkwardly near the blond. Their relationship was just so hard to explain now.

"Mom, Ma said we can go to McDonald's," Henry said excitedly. After Emma and Henry had returned the two had begged, bartered, and everything in between with Regina in hopes of convincing her to allow for a McDonald's to open up in the sleepy town.

Regina had agreed but she had told the two that whenever they ate there they were to exercise later on that day. She would not tolerate the two becoming obese.

"Well if Emma is paying then I suppose that we can go wherever she wants to" Regina said as she looked at Emma expectantly.

"I can order whatever we want?" Emma asked making sure that if she was paying she was getting her dollar's worth.

Henry looked between the two of them seeing who was going to win this one

"Your maximum sandwich count is three, Henry's is two. If you get a shake you can't have more than a medium fry each. And don't you dare order apple pie" Regina ordered firmly laying out her rules.

"So then I'm going to take a guess that tonight's dessert is apple pie" Emma said smugly that had Regina rolling her eyes.

"Come along you two. We're taking my car" Regina said as she grabbed her keys off of the key rack and her jacket before walking out the door.

Grabbing their jackets as well the two followed behind the dark-haired woman.

This is where you could see things changing. Now normally Henry would call shotgun but now he didn't even bother. Emma would always sit up front and Henry would sit behind her brunette mother. Then again as long as his parents didn't fight he didn't really mind losing his seat all that much.

Pulling up into the McDonald's parking lot Henry led them to the door screaming about wanting a place on the line.

"So. Have you been able to find anything yet?" Emma asked as she looked at her, her own ears perked up in interest, her tail wagging nervously.

"Not yet Emma. I'm trying. Please believe me when I say that I am but like I said it might not be possible" Regina sighed watching as Emma's ears drooped slightly.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry Emma said.

"Don't be sorry. I'm still looking so don't give up" Regina instructed with a frown.

Walking through the door they were bombarded by Henry.

"What are you guys doing!? Come on Moms you guys have to pay. I already ordered" Henry said with a frown, arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"So he's definitely your son" Emma stage whispered.

"MOMS!" Henry said again.

"Coming" the two said as they walked over.

"What did you order kid?" Emma asked.

"I ordered for myself one McChicken and one cheeseburger and a small fry and shake. I got Mom a chicken Cesar salad and a large fry with a medium sized cup. For Ma she got a Big Mac, a Quarter Pounder, medium fry and small chocolate shake" Henry said.

"Aren't you happy that you can still eat chocolate Emma?" Regina asked and smirked at Emma's perked up ears.

It actually blew their minds that he ordered something that they actually wanted. It just went to show that he was a very observant little boy.

"Okay kid you go pick us out a table and I'll pay for this food here" Emma instructed as she pulled out her wallet.

Henry ran off to choose the seat by the window grabbing ketchup packets and the like along the way.

"You know you don't have to pay for this right?" Regina asked as she looked Emma in the eye.

"It's fine. I mean you're making us dinner tonight. The least I can do is pay for this. Go sit down Gina" Emma said with a grin. Regina studied the blond for a moment before nodding and going to sit down with Henry.

"What do you want to do after this Henry? It is Saturday afternoon. Whatever you want." Regina said.

"Can we go see a movie? I really want to see that movie Storks that just came out" Henry pleaded and Regina laughed before nodding.

"Yes we can go. I'll buy the tickets at the theater" Regina promised and Henry whooped.

"So what's with all this cheering?" Emma asked as she set the trays of food down.

"We're going to go see Storks" Henry explained happily.

"And did your mom agree?" Emma asked as she turned to look at Regina. Henry still had the habit of making plans without running it by the two of them first.

"He did" Regina interrupted. "And I'm paying," Regina said firmly and Emma frowned.

"Okay fine" Emma said and then smiled. "I've been wanting to watch Storks too" Emma explained happily. Regina outright laughed as she felt Emma's tail brush against her leg.

"Then I'm glad that I was able to make the both of you happy" Regina stated. And she was. Out of everything in her life, this right here by her two favorite people in the world was just about one of the most fulfilling moments.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a small shriek and looked up in time to realize that Henry had just taken a fry to Emma's chocolate shake and dabbed it on Emma's cheek. Emma's ears were up and down as if contemplating being upset or playing along. The ear that was down popped up and Regina intervened.

"Now, now children. Let's behave" she said and Emma pouted along with Henry. Gods did they look alike. With a snort, she grabbed Emma's shake and began to drink it herself. Emma and Henry stared at her in shock as she usually never got chocolate flavored anything.

Yup, the best moments of her life.


	3. Storks

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Date: November 11, 2016; Time 10:28 AM, Date: November 25, 2016; Time 1:44 AM

Sorry this is a really short update but I think this was all needed for this one. Next one should be coming soonish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

A/N: I'm not going to talk about the Storks.

THIRD POV

"Oh my god that movie was so cool" Henry said with a grin as he pulled his mothers, one of their hands in each of his, behind him.

"It was cute." Regina agreed and Emma grinned. "I'm happy you both enjoyed it" Regina said as she observed Emma who hadn't spoken but her ears were perked in a happy lazy type of feel and her tail was swishing behind her calmly.

"Hey moms" Henry said after a moment bring their attention to him. Both women looked to him. "You know I'm already ten years old right."

Emma snorted in humor and motioned for him to continue. "So... when will you guys give me a baby brother or sister?" he asked. Emma started to choke on air and Regina, she went pail before turning impossibly red.

"Where is this question coming from Henry?" Emma asked first.

"Well my friend Jonah at school, his mom had a baby last week, and Susan her mother is having a baby soon. I was just wondering when I'd get a younger sibling too." Henry mumbled with a small frown.

Regina and Emma shared a look. They had never truly thought about Henry having a younger sibling before. What with the two of them being raised as only children and with a childhood so unhappy that they never wished for a sibling to share in their pain. They'd never made on of those only children vows that when they got older they'd have a lot of children so that their kids weren't lonely. Now though it seemed like their son wanted one.

"Uhm well Henry. You know we would love to give you a younger sibling" Emma said with a blush as she tried to figure out how to word this properly.

"Really?!" Henry asked with an excited grin.

"Absolutely." Emma said with a worried smile. "It's just... do you know where babies come from Henry?" Emma asked as she shot a look to Regina.

"Mom. We just saw the movie. There are two parents and then a stork. Duh" Henry said with a role of his eyes and Regina frowned at this.

"Henry how about the three of us get some ice cream and take a quick walk so we can talk about where babies really come from" Regina suggested. Henry frown because of course he knew where babies really came from but who was he to turn down freely offered ice cream. Walking happily to the parlor he didn't know the horror he was in for.

"And so that is how babies are made Henry" Regina finished as gently as she could. It seemed not gentle enough as she took in not only Henry but Emma's pale face. "Did I really do that bad?" she asked directing her question to Emma.

"What?! Uh no. It's just the talk is always awkward" Emma mumbled quickly schooling her features.

"So... you're saying that Ma had to-to-to do that to get me?" Henry asked his face going slightly green and red.

"Yes" Regina answered.

"So then if that's how you have a baby then at the moment neither one of you can have one?" Henry asked trying to see if he understood this properly.

"Right you need male parts" Emma said as she wrung her hands.

"Ok. I won't bring up babies again for a while... Can we go do something else? Like an arcade or grocery shopping or something" Henry asked as he threw out the rest of his cone.

"You're so scarred that you'd offer to help with the chores" Emma asked with a small laugh.

"Yes" Henry said quickly.

"Then how about the three of us head back home and get to work on dinner? You can help make the pie" suggested and with a nod, in agreement from both, they made their way steadily back to what Regina called home.


	4. Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.

Date: 12/2/17, Time: 11:02 AM, Date: 1/16/18, Time 1:33 PM

Warning: Fluff chapter. Major Fluff and family times. That's it.

Third POV

"Ma that's cheating! Mom! Ma's cheating!" Henry yelled for no apparent reason seeing as all three of them were in the kitchen together.

Regina had decided to make Lasagna with garlic bread and a spinach kale salad for dinner and was putting the Lasagna together to put in the oven while Emma and Henry were supposed to be cutting apples. Obviously there weren't many if any ways to cheat while cutting an apple but either way she would have to assess the situation to make sure that they were behaving enough.

"I am not!" Emma rebutted firmly.

"Yes she is! Mom, Ma is using magic to cut all her apples. That's not fair because I have to use a knife!" Henry said with a frown.

"Magic isn't cheating it's a tool!" Emma said back.

"Does this have anything to do with your bet that you could cut more apples than your mother?" Regina asked as she looked at Henry.

"Yeah. It's not fair if she uses magic!" Henry said.

"Did you ever say she couldn't?"

"W-well no. But it's only honorable to fight using common tools" Henry protested.

"And it's smart to use what you can to your advantage!" Emma protested.

"Enough. Henry next time make the rules clear. Emma you will stop mistreating my apples immediately. Magic might be easier but these apples deserve to be cut by hand. Understood?" Regina said to both parties making sure that each gave her some sign of affirmation before returning to the Lasagna. Yes Mom and Yes Regina both echoed in the room. After a few more minutes of prep work the Lasagna was put into the oven. Not long after that the pie was also placed into the oven.

"So... what now moms? How long do we wait?" Henry asked.

"The lasagna has about 45 minutes. Same with the pie. We can take this time to all wash up." Regina said looking pointedly at Henry who was covered head to toe in flour, had melted ice cream on his shirt, and a ketchup stain on his shorts.

"Ok ok I get it. I'll be back soon!" Henry said as he rushed from the kitchen and up the stairs to use his en-suite bathroom.

"So then I'll watch some tv then" Emma suggested before Regina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You too Ms. Swan. You left a pair of clothes here from your last sleep over with Henry and you're just as dirty as our ten year old son if not dirtier. Go get clean. Fluff up your tail or something." Regina ordered with a grin. Emma huffed in indignation and marched off for her own shower. With both Henry and Emma taking their showers she decided to take one as well. Setting a phone timer she marched off to her own en suite.

"That was delicious!" Henry said with a satisfied grin as he dropped his fork down to his plate.

"Finger licking good?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Plate licking good." Henry informed.

"There will be no licking of plates. We are not animals." Regina argued.

"Aw. Looks like only Ma can lick the plates then. Lucky." Henry quipped.

"Hey!" Emma said with a pout.

"No teasing your mother. And Emma put the pout away." Regina ordered and Henry and Emma laughed.

"I was just joking mom." Henry assured.

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Fantastic. Now I'll wash the dishes and then we can have dessert." Regina said as she stood from the table. Before she could get more than two steps away Henry was up and pushing her back to her seat.

"No Mom you sit here. Me and Ma can handle the dishes and put away. You already did the cooking." Henry said firmly with a serious look on his face.

"That's ok sweetheart. Besides you can't wash anything sharp and Ms. Swan is a guest." Regina tried to argue back but then Emma also stepped in with an equally serious face.

"Nope Henry's right. You sit down Regina the kid and I have to pull our weight somehow or else we're just freeloading. We've got this." Emma said with a grin as she gathered the food that was to be put away while Henry grabbed the plates.

"But Ma you don't live here. You don't have to pull any weight." Henry told her.

"Oh be quiet. I eat I help clean simple as that" Emma stated with finality as she put everything in the refrigerator and the empty pans and tray in the sink to be washed.

After finishing the dishes Henry went to grab the desert plates while Emma got the pie from the fridge along with vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"My my you two moved fast. You must not have been talking." Regina told them with a small grin.

"Hey we can multitask just fine Mom." Henry negated with a pout that had Regina conceding defeat.

After placing the plates and the desert on the table they each took a seat while Regina dished out the desert. Henry and Emma knew better than to try to serve their own deserts as Regina never trusted them not to take too much. If you asked Regina she would claim that they eat the whole pie for themselves in one sitting. Emma bragging about coming in second for a pie eating contest once also didn't help;apparently she put away 7 1/2 pies before swelling up. That was the day she learned she was allergic to boysenberries.

"Oh my god this is the best thing ever." Emma said around a mouthful of warm pie and cool ice cream.

"Right. Mom is like the best cook in the world." Henry said with a grin.

"Thank you both but I think that's a little much." Regina said with a small blush.

"No it's true. I want you to teach me to cook when I get older." Henry stated seriously.

"Really? Why do you need to know that?" Emma asked.

"Well when I go to college or get old and have to move out Mom is going to be calling me just about everyday telling me to eat healthy. This way I have stuff to work with." Henry answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma and Regina's eyes widened.

"You know you still have a couple of years here right? I mean you still just a kid Henry. No point in thinking that far ahead yet." Emma told him.

"Guys I'm ten. I turn 11 in 10 months. After that I'll be 18 in 7 years. Time passes really fast when you're having fun." Henry explained and Regina blanched. Henry was right. Time was passing fast because she could look back just a day ago and still see the time that she'd gotten him as a tiny squealing baby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys sad. I just... wanted you to understand." Henry explained softly.

"No. No it's ok kid. Sometimes we just forget that you're growing up." Emma told him with a soft smile. "And you going away to college is something that we know will happen but don't like to dwell on."

"Ok. Well I still have time here and yeah."

"Regina" Emma whispered while poking her. "Your ice cream is going to melt."

"If it does I can just make it freeze." Regina said with an eye roll coming out of her head.

"You can do that?! Can you make it snow? I thought you use fire not the other elements." Henry said his eyes wide as he stared at his brunette mother.

"Sweetheart I can control all of the elements but I'm best with fire. And well controlling the weather is different in general but yes if I'm working on it for a while I can make it snow for a bit." Regina told him with a laugh.

"Mom what element are you good at?" Henry asked with a grin.

"Wind. Not as cool as fire thought right." Emma asked with a laugh while Henry adopted a face that he could have only gotten from Regina. It was the face he makes when he was coming up with a scheme.

"Mom, Ma can when winter comes can you make a blizzard?" He asked. "An epic blizzard that closes school for like a week and gives us awesome snow days?"

"No" was the answer he received from both parents.


	5. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out and have some fun. Slight Ruby/Kathryn. I don't know what it is about this ship that interests me but I like it! I know I said I wouldn't update this until I finished bringing over all of my other stories but there are only about two one shots and Catty Imprint left and I will be releasing the next part of the Fosters series before I update Catty Imprint so I figured why not just give you the update now? I know there are some mistakes so point them out if you see them and be gentle. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

The three spent much of the next month in a similar fashion. Emma and Regina worked while Henry went to school and they spent time as a family during their free time. Emma found herself also spending quite a bit of time at the mansion not only for Henry but Regina too.

The first time Regina noticed it was when Emma called to ask her about her day. She didn't bring up the cure that Regina was looking for, work stuff, or ask for Henry at the end. Some days they would hang out just the two of them if Henry had any activities after school or on the weekends. If Regina was being honest, it was something that she truly enjoyed. Emma was truly an amazing friend.

Tonight, Henry had a sleepover/birthday party to go to. While the party was coed the sleepover was boys only and he wouldn't be back until Sunday Morning, two days from now. Regina had no real plans for the night, deciding to do some cleaning and shopping her days weren't wasted. It was just as Regina was pulling on her pajamas for the night that she got a text message from Ruby. The wolf was also a great friend to have.

Ruby to Regina~ Hey Queen, hot stuff! What you doing tonight?

Regina to Ruby~ Hello to you too Ruby. I'm not doing anything. I'm about to lie down.

Ruby to Regina~ NO! You are coming out with me and the girls tonight to the bar!

Regina to Ruby~ …

Ruby to Regina~ Don't leave me on read! You have to come!

Regina to Ruby~ I don't think I should.

Ruby to Regina~ Dude I'm going to be real with you ok.

Regina to Ruby~ Sure.

Ruby to Regina~ I know that you are a little nervous about seeing Emma tonight. Because of what she might be wearing.

Regina to Ruby~ I'm sure I have no idea what you mean.

Ruby to Regina~ Mhm deny it all you want but the inner pervert in you wants to jump blondies bones and you're afraid that you won't be able to control yourself. That or you might feel strong urges to kill any guy or girl that looks at her for more than a few seconds.

Regina to Ruby~ They should have more respect for her.

Ruby to Regina~ That's neither here nor there and you know it. You can't be mad at them when you want to stick your dick in her too!

Regina to Ruby~ Ruby!

Ruby to Regina~ Maybe you've forgotten this, but it isn't uncommon for women from the Enchanted forest to be born with penises and if you remember as a wolf, I can smell out who does and doesn't have one. You've got a hardon for my girl!  
Regina to Ruby~ Even if I did, I don't think this is any of your business.

Ruby to Regina~ Look, Regina, Emma won't be available forever. I know you have strong feelings for her and that she has a lot of care for you. Don't let this chance pass you by.

Regina to Ruby~ Just because she cares doesn't mean she loves me!

Ruby to Regina~ So it is love then.

Regina to Ruby~ Ruby!

Ruby to Regina~ No I'm serious Regina. You won't know if you don't even try and believe me you are trying. Get dressed! Emma needs a ride to the bar, and you are picking her up. I told her you'd be there by 10:30.

Regina to Ruby~ What?!

Ruby to Regina~ I knew you couldn't back out if Emma was counting on you. Aren't I smart?

Regina to Ruby~ You're dead.

Ruby to Regina~ Ha Ha Ha sure. Anyways I'll see you there. I suggest you wear something tight but a little loose because Emma is gonna blow your mind.

Regina to Ruby~ I'm serious. I might actually have to kill you.

Ruby to Regina~ She might even blow something else if you're good!

Regina to Ruby~ Wolf!

Any other messages Regina sent to Ruby were ignored and left on read. Checking the time on her phone Regina frowned when she realized that it was 15 minutes to 10 and that she'd have to get dressed now if she were going to get to Emma on time.

Perusing through her closet quickly she settled on a pair of black jeans and a low-neck purple blouse. Sophisticated but suitable for fun. Magicking her keys to her hand, she grabbed her purse and exited her house to the car.

It was a short ten-minute drive to Emma's house and just as Regina was questioning if she should get out of the car and risk Mary Margaret opening the door instead of Emma or if she should just text her. The problem resolved itself when Emma suddenly appeared in the car with her, a light blue aura fading away, the tell-tale sign of Emma's magic.

"Hey! I saw you pull up and figured you didn't want to deal with MM, so I decided to just magic myself to you. How have you been?" Emma asked with ears standing excitedly on her head. There was a bit of movement as Emma turned to fasten her seat belt and Regina took the quick second to quickly scan her eyes over Emma's body.

"I've been great dear, and you didn't have to magic yourself just for me. I've dealt with Mary Margaret before." Regina toned out trying to keep her voice steady. Emma was in a scandalously short dress, a muted red, with a low neckline and a high slit on her thigh.

"I was surprised that you decided to come tonight! You always turn us down but then Ruby said you told her you'd pick me up. I told her to tell you it was fine, but she said you insisted! That magic wasn't the best thing to do while drunk, especially if it was done by a person still learning." Emma explained with a grin as Regina pulled off from the curb.

"And she was right. I don't think you want any other magical mishaps, right?" Regina asked throwing a smirk Emma's way.

"I guess you're right. Either way this is really sweet of you so thanks for offering to drive." Emma whispered out with a small smile.

Her ears were laid back a bit in shyness and Regina bit back a rough groan that threatened to burst from her. There was a light tint of red on Emma's cheeks and her eyes were just so full of innocence and honesty that all she wanted to do was make her face flush even redder and fill her eyes with lust and love instead.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she'd been quiet for a while.

"Trust me Emma it's not a problem. You look lovely tonight." Regina said with a small smile thrown her way.

"So, do you. Is there someone there you're looking to impress?" Emma implied with a salacious smile thrown in.

"Yes well, wouldn't you like to know?" Regina laughed out.

The rest of the drive was filled comfortable small talk before pulling up outside of the bar a few minutes later. Before they could even unbuckle their seat belts Ruby, Belle, and Kathryn were at the side of the car.

Ruby threw Emma's door open before practically dragging her out of the car and Regina rolled her eyes as she cut her engine off.

"Finally, you guys took ages!" Ruby griped as she pulled first Emma, and then Regina into a hug.

"Ruby you literally just got here." Kathryn deadpanned with an eye roll. "Belle and I have been here the longest."

"Yea well if I'm earlier than anyone else then that's a problem! Only I should be allowed to be fashionably late." Ruby puffed out and the four other women snorted in amusement.

"Mhm sure. Let go in girls! I want to get drunk and eat cheat fatty food if only for a day!" Belle said loudly and the others cheered in agreement.

There were quite a few people present in the bar and there was music playing in the background. The bar doubled as a club at nights for Storybrooke surprisingly vast population. There were pool tables to the far right of the large space, and the bar while packed had two bartenders working it.

Finding a table nearby Ruby went to order them all two rounds of shots and either a beer or a mixed drink based off of preference.

After five shots and two beers, Emma was pleasantly buzzed, and the rest of the women weren't doing much better with an equal number of shots and assorted drinks in their repertoire. Not surprisingly the soberest of the group was Ruby, not so surprising considering she was a werewolf and their blood ran hotter than that of humans. Regina was just after her, being that her elemental magic was fire her blood also ran slightly hotter than others. The drunkest of the women was Kathryn who if she possessed magic would be water elemental but she handled herself as well as any queen would.

"Guys I just want you to know that you are my very best of friends! It's so nice having other people to spend time with!" Belle gushed with a happy smile.

"I-

"And no Regina that wasn't a dig. Even before the whole stealing away the thing I was quite alone in my fathers' castle. It's just nice to have female friends." Belle explained firmly as she stared down Regina's remorseful frown.

"Well, then I'm happy we're friends. I too lacked friends before." Regina explained softly placing a small comforting hand on Belle's arm.

"Here Here!" Emma called.

With a clank of glasses, the five women toasted the existence of their friends.

"Ok Swan! I demand a rematch! Today is the day I beat you in pool!" A drunken man gurgled out as he approached the women. He was staggering on his feet and was flushed red in the cheeks.

"You sure about that there Tom? If you remember correctly last time you lose $300 in the betting pool." Another man chortled out further in.

"I'm sure. What say you, Swan? You up for it?!" Tom asked with a wide grin showing off a set of dazzlingly white teeth.

"Sure Tommy Boy, anytime anywhere. Give me the stakes." Emma said as she went over to inspect the pool sticks.

"Hmmm. If Is win yous has to go out on a date with me." Tom said as he readied his own pool stick.

"I don't think s-

"It's fine Regina. Trust me I've got this." Emma assured with a grin. "Alright Tommy, and if I win you have to clean all of the police cruisers by hand no magic or equipment outside of hoses, buckets, sponges, and good old soap. We got a deal?" Sticking her hand out the two looked each other in the eye before Tom firmly took her hand and they shook on it.

"We have ourselves a match ladies and gentlemen let the betting begin!" Ruby shouted taking out a small notepad.

"Yea let me get $20 on Swan!"

"I'll do $10 on Tom!"

"$50 for Swan!"

"$15 Tom"

"$30 Tom!"

The bets rang on for a while until the two took up their places at the table.

"Ladies first Swan." Tom offered sagely.

"Then I insist you go right ahead, Tommy." Emma rebutted with a smirk, laughing at the chuckles that filtered through the room. With a huff, Tom shuffled forwards and broke the balls.

The game was swift, Tom with solids, and Emma stripes. The both sunk ball after ball and Emma who was up first to try and hit the black ball in missed. Tom who sunk his last solid ball went next and with a precise hit, the ball rolled straight towards one of the middle holes on the table. It looked like it would go in before the ball veered off course suddenly and ricocheted off the wall. The room was filled with both groans of disappointment and relief from the people with money riding on the game. Emma seeing this as her second chance took a deep break and struck the ball as well. With a solid thud against the wood the ball sunk into the hole in the leftmost corner.

"Dammit, Tommy! I just lost forty bucks!" a voice shouted out.

"Sucks to be you! I knew better than to bet against Swan!" another voice said.

Loud conversations broke out into the room and Emma slowly dragged their group away from it all with a confused look on her face.

"Regina? Did you? You know like magic his ball?"

"It was only a pool game dear, nothing so serious to require my interference," Regina responded calmly.

"Hey, the nights not over! More drinks! Regina go get them this time!" Ruby demanded and she slightly pushed Regina in the direction of the bar. Regina's face screamed offended but with a sigh, she went to order another round of shots.

As their night was winding down they were all considerably drunker, Regina and Ruby were actually just past the cusp of buzzed while the other women were definitely going to have a hangover in the morning.

They had relocated to a booth with Regina and Emma on one side, with Ruby Kathryn and Belle on the other. Well more like Belle was laying mostly on the table of the booth and Kathryn sleeping with her head on Ruby's shoulder but still.

"Regina you're like my awesome!" Emma shouted loudly flinching slightly as her ears reacted to her own loud voice.

"Thank you, dear?" Regina said with a smile.

"No really. You're so nice to me. And I don't know if anyone told you this but you are super smart and funny too!" Emma kept going and she cuddled more into Regina's side.

"Thank you, Emma. You're very sweet."

"Like chocolate? Do you want to eat me, Regina?" Emma slurred out with a grin. Regina promptly choked on air while Ruby the only one sober and awake enough to catch Emma's unintentional innuendo burst out laughing shocking Belle awake.

"As long as you promise to be gentle. No biting!" Emma explained firmly with a pout.

"What's wrong Emma not a fan of teeth?" Ruby asked throwing a smirk in Regina's direction.

"No, but I can't afford to look like a vampire! I'd scare people shitless Ruby. Why do you think Kat covers up all of the marks you leave on her? She'd scare any child or old person into thinking we have a vampire infestation." Emma explained and now Ruby choked on air.

"Oh, really Emma? Tell me more about Ruby and Kathryn?" Regina cut in, smirking and Ruby's face.

"Well, granny did walk in on-

"Welp girls I'm exhausted! Great night out but I'm going to call it a night." Ruby said with an overly fake yawn and stretch jostling Kathryn awake and prompting Belle to sit up.

"Whatsit?" Belle asked confused, having not been keyed into the conversation.

"Ruby's tired and wants to call it a night," Emma explained calmly

"Sounds like a great idea." Kathryn sighed.

"I guess we're all walking home huh?" Emma asked as they walked out of the bar.

"Why would we be walking?" Belle asked confused.

"Well, we're too drunk to drive. I mean even Ruby has to be a little tipsy." Emma explained slowly.

"Not a problem I'll just magic everyone home." Regina shrugged.

"But didn't you say we shouldn't do magic while intoxicated?" Emma asked accusingly.

"I honestly can't remember how I phrased it so let me reiterate. You and others who are still new to magic shouldn't use it while intoxicated. People like me who have been working with it for years are fine dear. Or is it you would rather walk home?" Regina asked as she played with the magic at her fingertips.

"No, magic please!" they all practically shouted quickly not wanting to walk.

"Of course. I suppose I'll see you all later. Good night." With a swish of her hand, they all disappeared reappearing in their own bedrooms. Regina sat down heavily on her bed with a sigh. The night was fun, interesting too. Before she could even bother getting undressed her phone vibrated with a text message.

Ruby to Regina~ You can lie to the others but I know what I felt! You used magic on his ball! Biiiitch you've got it bad!

Regina to Ruby~ …

Ruby to Regina~ Don't leave me on read! Say something Regina come on!

Regina to Ruby~ Good night dear.

Ruby to Regina~ Hey don't ignore me!

Ruby to Regina~ This conversation is happening!

Ruby to Regina~ I'm not letting this go!

Ruby to Regina~ Really? Really?

Ruby to Regina~ Fine! Night then!

Smirking Regina magicked her pajamas on and cut out the lights.


End file.
